<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À la dérobée by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111507">À la dérobée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Observing, One Shot, Short One Shot, UST, does that count as spying on someone, looks, not sure how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle étrange manière d'observer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>À la dérobée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>À la dérobée<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu<br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b>Marianne &amp; Héloïse<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen-ish/tension ?<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Céline Sciamma, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème : </b> «<i>something is concealed</i>» pour LadiesBingo&gt; (quelque chose qu'on dissimule)<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>500+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne débarque sur cette île, dans cette demeure, engagée pour peindre un portrait officiel. Bien ; ça n’est pas le type de commande le plus exaltant mais c’est quand même ce qui nourrit et permet d’asseoir sa notoriété dans le milieu. L’étrangeté du contrat, c’est d’avoir à le faire en cachette. Peindre ! en cachette ! sans que son modèle pose de manière formelle pour elle ! <br/>On l’introduit sous le sceau du secret. Elle doit gagner la confiance de la demoiselle, mais en taisant sa condition de peintre – qui y songerait spontanément ? même dans le milieu on la néglige et elle vit dans l’ombre de son père, c’est si rare, c’est si mal vu. Mais tout de même, ici et maintenant c’est un semi mensonge, une demi vérité. On la présente comme dame de compagnie et elle n’a pas le droit de rétablir la vérité. </p>
<p>Elle commence donc à l’observer à la dérobée et produit ses premières esquisses à l’aide de subterfuges. Elle dissimule son atelier, ses croquis, ses ébauches… ses talents. Mademoiselle Héloïse aime la musique, peut-être serait-elle également sensible à la peinture ? mais Marianne doit taire ce sujet de conversation. Peut-être serait-elle et peut-être pas, elle ne peut pas le savoir. <br/>Elle observe, elle croque, et elle apprend Héloïse. Elle apprend sa colère : elle la comprend, elle la partage. Elle vit toute l’ambivalence d’avoir pitié d’elle qui ne veut pas être mariée à un inconnu et envisager de refuser de peindre ce portrait… mais alors la Comtesse tentera autre chose, ruinera sa réputation de peindre, ça n’aidera sans doute même pas Héloïse elle-même, et il faut bien qu’elle soit payée de temps en temps si elle veut vivre… </p>
<p>Et puis, l’avouera-t-elle ? non, puisqu’il faut tout cacher, mais le défi la titille. Elle trouve que c’est malhonnête, mais si exaltant. Elle se sent un peu voyeuse mais elle est au-delà de la honte maintenant. Tant de choses lui sont dévoilées, elle en montre en retour… et continue à cacher les plus importantes : sa véritable raison d’être là, et ses sentiments naissants. <br/>Ça arrive souvent, elle l’a vue maintes fois, qu’un peintre dira qu’il s’éprend de, mais  elle sait combien c’est souvent juste du désir charnel et du pouvoir sur, son modèle, qu’il appelle sa muse, qu’il adule pour beauté plastique, son attitude, mais pas vraiment sa personnalité. Elle se rend bien compte, que les petits détails qu’elle déchiffre sur ses émotions ne lui révèlent pas pour autant ses sentiments les plus profonds, qu’il reste une part de mystère qui n’appartient à qu’elle de dire oud e taire. Et ce que Marianne aime chez Héloïse, c’est sa révolte, sa spiritualité, sa personnalité, oui. Le fait qu’elle rejette le monde de sa mère, qu’elle passe du temps aux cuisines avec la bonne, sa bienveillance, sa consciente de son ignorance du monde et son refus de s’y arrêter. La façon dont elle tient à apprendre, à faire ses propres expériences,  de courir, nager, se joindre à un chœur… aimer. </p>
<p>Ensuite, ensuite, elles ont tellement plus à cacher, mais désormais c’est ensemble qu’elles le font.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>